Beija Sapo Especial Hogwarts
by Trauriges Madchen
Summary: Uma princesa, trê sapos, todos num programa de televisão, onde isso vai parar, ninguém entende o que está acontecendo, muita palhaçada e brigas. É só lendo. Vá em frente, se divirta, e NÃO ESQUEÇA DE COMENTAR.
1. As Fotos

-Socorro Cicareli!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- O palco girou com a garota ruiva rindo

-Começando mais um beija sapo, temos hoje a princesa Gina, oi princesa.

-Oi Dani.

-Então, tá muito tempo sem beijar?

-Muito é pouco.

-Então veio ao lugar certo, vamos conhecer os seu sapinho. Oi, sapo numero um, sapo Miguel, essa é sua música preferida (Ao fundo podia-se ouvir Do seu lado, do Nando Reis).

-Minha música, e a da princesa.

-Nossa já tá assim? Quantos anos você tem?

-Tenho 17.

-Algum preconceito sobre cara mais velho princesa?

-Não, nenhum.

-O que você vai fazer quando terminar a escola?

-Quero ser jogador de Quadribol.

-Você é sapo atleta?

-Sou, sou sim.

-Sapo número dois, sapo Dino.

-O Dani.

-Quantos anos você tem Dino?

-Tenho 17, e antes que você pergunte, quero ser desenhista e também jogo Quadribol...

-Seu ignorante! Fala direito com a Dani e a Princesa, ninguém tirou uma onda com a sua cara e você fica falando bosta, mesmo encalhado!!!!!!!!-Gritou o sapo 3- Quase que me esqueço, Oi Princesa, oi Dani.

-Obrigada sapo número três, sapo Harry. E você sapo Harry, o que você me responde.

-Olha Dani, não é querendo me gabar não, mas eu fui o mais novo jogador de quadribol do século. Quero ser auror e tenho 16 anos, em outras palavras, ainda não posso aparatar.

-Ok, Miguel, quem você trouxe para te defender?

-Trouxe uma colega de escola, a Cho.

-Oi Cho,por que a princesa Gina tem de escolher o Miguel?

-O Miguel sabe como tratar uma garota, o Miguel é legal, bonito, bom em quadribol...

-Mentira atrás da outra, tudo mentira Dani! O Miguel não sabe tratar uma garota, e isso que você tá fazendo é vingança, mas eu só trato bem as garotas de quem eu gosto.

-Vocês se conhecem?

-Para as minhas roupas, infelizmente, não tinha um encontro em que eu não tivesse de levar um guarda-chuva, ela é mó chorona!

-Olha como o mundo é pequeno, ex se encontrando com ex por acaso...

-Acaso nada, ela fica tentando afogar a todos, né torneira?!-A garota começou a chorar

-Calma... Hum, o que você trouxe que representa o seu amigo?

-Eu... Eu trou..tro...tro...trouxe um modelinho de vassoura.

-vamos ver as fotos do Miguel Girininho

A primeira foto era de um menino de uns cinco anos de idade pelado, tomando banho

-Olha que pequetucho (Adivinha do que ela estava falando)

-Segunda foto do garoto abraçado com uma garota, ambos pareciam ter a mesma idade, seis anos.

-Desde pequeno garanhão.

-Que garanhão, é minha prima.

-Mas eu falei que era com ela. Tá se doendo todo atoa?

Na terceira foto o garotinho com uma vassoura de brinquedo.

-Olha, pegando no pau!

-Dá pra parar com a palhaçada!

-Ok! Ok! Agora o sapo Dino, quem veio lhe defender.

-Meu amigo Simas.

-Amigo Simas, por que a princesa tem de ficar com o Dino?

-Por que o cara é legal, gente fina, fiel...

- A quem? Você que não é, ele fica com a Parvati quando você não está por perto, no Natal mesmo, ela dormiu lá no dormitório, mas na maior inocência.

-Dino, isso é verdade?

-Foi uma vez só! Eu queria te contar,mas a parvati achou melhor que não...

-Cala a boca seu filho da puta! E eu ainda vim nesse programa idiota com esse desenho idiota-Ele entregou o desenho pra Daniella Cicareli.

-O que retrata esse desenho?

-Uma caricatura do professor de poções. E se a Gina permitir eu quero o desenho de volta e faço questão de entregar ao Snape.

-Depois do programa eu te dou o desenho, mas tá muito bom, quero uma copia.

-Agora vamos ver o Dino Girino.

A foto mostrava um menininho na praia tirando areia da sunga. A segunda, o mesmo menino sentado no chão, com uma bicicleta ao lado e uma expressão de dor. Na ultima foto um bebê no berço.

-Obrigada Simas. Mais alguma coisa pra dizer a princesa?

-Que de forma alguma fique com esse babaca depravado.

-Por que depravado?

-Todo mundo sabe que ele fica batendo punheta de madrugada.

-Isso é mentira!!

-Não é não!-Gritou Harry- Isso é direto, todo mundo do dormitório sabe!

-Hoje tá o dia de lavar roupa aqui no beija sapo.Tchau Simas.

-Tchau Dani.

- Sapo Harry, quem você trouxe para te defender?

-Trouxe minha amiga, a Mione.

-Oi Mione.

-Oi Daniella.

-Então Mione, por que a Princesa Gina tem de escolher o Harry?

-O Harry é diferente, ele é tímido, nobre e só ficou com uma garota até hoje, o que prova sua fidelidade...

-Pô Hermione, menos, menos, por favor.

-Ok! Ele já salvou muitas vidas, mas é modesto demais, ou humilde, mas não gosta de ser chamado de herói.

-Temos uma sapo herói! O que você trouxe que representa o Harry?

-Trouxe um livro que ele já deve ter lido umas cem vezes, mas de vez em quando eu o pego lendo de novo. O Quadribol Através dos séculos.

-Vamos ver as fotos do Harry girino.

Um bebê sendo embalado pela mãe.

--É a sua mãe?

-É sim, Dani, ela e meu pai morreram quando eu tinha um ano de idade.

-Meus pêsames.

-Tudo bem.

Na segunda foto o bebê brincando com o pai, e na ultima foto o garoto com dois amigos, um, obviamente, Hermione, o outro, ruivo.

-Obrigada Mione.

-De nada Dani, e Gina, fica com o Harry, vale a pena.

-No próximo bloco, os quartos do sapos.


	2. Os Quartos

Voltamos com o beija sapo!! Os sapos estão alvoroçados, a princesa Gina tá animada.-Comentou Daniella bem humorada, deixando Gina da cor dos cabelos- Não precisa ter vergonha, com esses sapos pra escolher, o que você deve ter é dúvida.

-Não foi muito apoio, sabia?

-Claro que sabia, na verdade eu sei.

-Que consideração com a princesa, Dani.-Disse o sapo Harry sério.

-Ok. Sapo Harry. Então princesa, o que os sapinhos te mandaram no seu TIMJOLO?

-Mensagens SMS.

"Princesa, o amor pode estar do seu lado, Miguel", Nossa, que copia descarada, gosto de cara originais

-E se fodeu, e se fodeu!-Cantaram os outros, em outras palavras, Dino e Harry.

- "Deixe-me descobrir o caminho mais rápido pro seu coração, Dino" Cantada velha, viu Dino.

-A princesa é muito exigente.

- "Quando tocar seus lábios poderei morrer feliz, Harry" Muito dramático não?

(PROPAGANDA) Todos tem vontade de beijar, né, pra beijar com aquele gostinho bom, bebe KUAT-MALA, o único refrigerante brasileiro fabricado na Guatemala (PROPAGANDA END)

-Vamos conhecer agora os quartos dos sapinhos, Miguel, quem vai mostrar o seu quarto?

-Vai o meu amigo, Zacarias.

NO QUARTO DO MIGUEL

-Oi Princesa, oi Dani, eu vou mostrar o quarto da bichona do Miguel.-Disse um garoto com os cabelos de palha apontando para um montinho de revistas, na capa "G MAGAZINE" -Olha só princesa, que enrustido, mó Incrível Rosca.-Ele mostrou uma calcinha onde se lia "Entrada por trás" - Vixe princesa, olha só, acho que esse sapo é rã. Mas o escolha e transforma em homem!

DE VOLTA AO PROGRAMA

-Aí, princesa, hoje é dia de correr.-Disse a Madrasta.- Te faz de represa, trazido uma tempestade humana e agora a gente descobre que ele é enrustido!

-Escuta a madrasta, ela é uma mulher inteligente, princesa.-Comentou Harry.

-Esse sapinho é muito bom. Deixe-o pra mim.

-Vou pensar, madrasta.

-Agora o quarto do sapo Dino. Que vai mostrar o seu quarto?

-O Neville, um colega de dormitório.

-Dormiu com a namorada dele também?-Perguntou a madrasta.

-Não! NÃO!.

-Esses sapos estão muito estressados.

QUARTO DO DINO

Ninguém podia ver nada, pois a lente da câmera estava suja de escrofularia, de Mibulus Mimbletonia (Ou algo do gênero)

-Aì, desculpa ai. Vim mostrar o Quarto do Dino, aqui, na cama dele, um bichinho de pelúcia que diz "TE AMO" quando a gente aperta a mão.-Andando aqui e ali, mostrando uma coisa ou outra, até que viu uma munhequeira- Finalmente ficou com dor na mão de tanto bater punheta? Ah, mas isso não importa, princesa, o escolhe, talvez ele pare com essas coisa.

DE VOLTA AO PROGRAMA

-Aí, não, princesa, esse modelinho de vassoura bem que poderia ser maior, né? Pra você fugir.

-Por que madrasta- Perguntou Daniella Cicareli.

-O primeiro é Homossexual, o segundo deve ser muito feio, pra não conseguir mulher e ficar batendo punheta, e o amigo quer que a princesa escolha ele pra quê? Fazer por ele??!!

-Não madrasta, eu sou moça de família!

-Ainda bem.

-Quarto do sapo Harry, quem vai mostrar o seu quarto?

-Meu primo, o Duda.

QUARTO DO HARRY

Um garoto parecido com o Popôto do Fudencio começou a falar

-Há, há, ooooooooooooiiiiiii Dani. He,he. Eu sou o Duda. Papai proibiu que os amigos mutantes dele não falassem nada. Essa é a bandeira da escola para meninos irrecuperáveis que ele estuda.

O quarto era sem duvida o menor e o mais bagunçado, livros espalhados e muitas roupas em cima da cama, nada muito comprometedor, até que Duda achou um pacote de camisinhas fechadas

-PAI!!!!!!! O HARRY TÁ FAZENDO SEXO!!!!!!!!-O garoto desceu as escadas correndo, até chegar num homem corpulento, que parecia o Manuel da piadas de Português.-Pai o Harry tá fazendo sexo!

-Aquele bastardo ainda estava gravando, vamos lá em cima.-O homem subiu as escadas e escancarou a porta.-Ué, cadê?

-Aqui, oh pai.-Falou o garoto mostrando o pacote d camisinhas, fechados.

-Isso não pode ser meu filho.

DE VOLTA AO PROGRAMA, POIS A CAMERA SE ESPATIFOU

-Só faltava essa, um não pega ninguém. Outro que deve ser horroroso.

-No próximo bloco, a pior parte, a serenata.


	3. Música do Miguel

-Miguel, vai coaxar o que?

-Vou cantar "É preciso saber viver" do Roberto Carlos.

-Vixe, sapo brega.

-Minha avó ouvia isso.

QUEM ESPERA QUE A VIDA

"Se espera que os outros sapo"

SEJA FEITA DE ILUSÃO

"Tenha verdadeiras paixões"

PODE ATÉ FICAR MALUCO

"Vai ficar maluca"

OU VIVER NA SOLIDÃO

"E viver sem o Miguelzão."

É PRECISO TER CUIDADO

"Com esse sapos é cuidado"

PRA MAIS TARDE NÃO SOFRER

"Porque sem mim vai sofrer"

É PRECISO SABER VIVER

"Sem mim você vai sofrer"

TODA PEDRA NO CAMINHA

"Esses sapos no caminho"

VOCÊ DEVE RETIRAR

"Eu vou ter de derrotar"

NUMA FLOR QUE TEM ESPINHOS

"Pois você é uma flor sem espinhos"

VOCÊ PODE SE ARRANHAR

"Eles querem me arrancar"

SE O BEM E O BEM EXISTEM

"Se eu e você existimos"

VOCÊ PODE ESCOLHER

"Nem precisa pesar duas vezes."

É PRECISO SABER VIVER

"Todos já sabem que você vai me escolher"

SABER VIVER

"Vai me escolher"

-MADRASTA!MADRASTA!MADRASTA.

-A madrasta gostou...

AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!


	4. Música do Dino

-Então Dino vai ser difícil a concorrência, hein?

-Um pouquinho.

-O que você vai cantar?

"Amor I love you" da Marisa Monte.

-Nossa, e fez uma versão especial?

-Fiz, só pra princesa.

-Então, DJ Sapão, ajuda o Dino.

DEIXA EU DIZER QUE TE AMO

"Pode dizer que me ama"

DEIXA EU PENSAR EM VOCÊ

"Pois não paro de pensar em você"

ISSO ME ACALMA

"Nunca me acalmo"

ME ACOLHE A ALMA

"E me revira na cama"

ISSO ME AJUDA A VIVER

"Você me ajuda a viver"

HOJE CONTEI PRA PAREDES

"Contei pros meus colegas de quarto"

COISAS DO MEU CORAÇÃO

"Sobre a princesa do eu coração"

PASSEEI NO TEMPO

"Passeei por Hogsmead".

CAMINHEI NAS HORAS

"Caminhei em Hogwarts"

MAIS DO QUE PASSO A PAIXÃO

"Mas vivo sem a minha paixão"

É UM ESPELHO SE RAZÃO

"Ficamos longe sem razão"

QUER AMOR FIQUE AQUI

"O amor está aqui"

MEU PEITO AGORA DISPARA

"Os outros agora vão embora"

VIVO EM CONSTANTE ALEGRIA

"Pois vou ficar sempre em alegria"

É O AMOR QUEM ESTÀ AQUI

"E o Miguel e o Harry vão perder"

AMOR I LOVE YOU

"Eu sei que ficaremos juntos"

AMOR I LOVE YOU

"E nós combinamos"

AMOR I LOVE YOU

"Sei que combinamos"

-HORRIVEL, PÉSSIMO, SAI, VAI EMBORA!!!!!!-A Madrasta não gostou.


	5. Música do Harry

-Hoje até que os sapos estão mais ou menos. Sapo Harry vai cantar o que?

-Vou cantar "Segredos" do Frejat, aquele cara do Barão Vermelho.

-Fez uma versão especial?

-Fiz, mas minha voz não é a melhor, mas quebra o galho.

-DJ Sapão, som na caixa!

EU PROCURO UM AMOR

"Achei um amor"

QUE AINDA NÃO ENCONTREI

"O qual nem reparei"

DIFERENTE DE TODOS QUE AMEIM

"A princesa é diferente da torneira que algum dia gostei"

NOS SEU OLHOS QUERO DESCOBRIR

"Nos seu olhos castanhos descobri"

UMA RAZÃO PARA VIVER

"Uma razão pra sobreviver"

E AS FERIDAS DESSA VIDA EU QUERO ESQUECER

"E as feridas dessa vida com você vou esquecer"

PODE SER QUE EU A ENCONTRE

"Direto nos encontraremos"

NUMA FILA DE CINEMA

"Lá na Toca no verão"

NUMA ESQUINA OU NUMA MESA DE BAR

"No Largo Grimmauld ou no beija sapo"

PROCURO UM AMOR

"Encontrei um amor"

QUE SEJA BOM PRA MIM

"Que é bom pra mim".

VOU PROCURAR, EU VOU ATÉ O FIM

"Por ela vou até o fim"

E EU VOU TRATA-LA BEM

"E eu vou trata-la bem"

PRA QUE ELA NÃO TENHA MEDO

"Pra que ela saiba escolher"

QUANDO COMEÇAR A CONHECER OS MEUS SEGREDOS

"Quando começar a conhecer os caras do brejo"

PODE SER QUE EU GAGUEJA

"E vai ver que eu gaguejo"

SEM SABER O QUE FALAR

"Pois não sei muito bem do que falar"

MAS EU DISFARÇO

"Vou tentar disfarçar"

MAS NÃO SAIO SEM ELA DE LÁ

"Mas não saio sem a princesa de lá!"

-Aiiiiii, princesa, deixa esse pra mim, princesa!

-Vou pensar madrasta!

-O beija sapo de hoje está incrível, no próximo bloco, vamos saber quem é o príncipe


	6. Quem Será que Ela Escolheu?

-Ultima parte do Beija Sapo de hoje, especial em Hogwarts!-Platéia aplaude e grita- Então princesa, já tem uma idéia de quem vai escolher?

-Já!

-Ela não vai escolher nenhum deles, horríveis, péssimos!

-Coitadinhos Madrasta, estão pagando mó mico aqui pela princesa. E um ela vai ter de escolher.Pode trazer os três aqui.

A câmara focou os três, o primeiro não era muito alto, o segundo era um pouco alto e o terceiro era o baixinho.

-Vai lá princesa.Pega o que é seu!

A princesa foi devagar para o sapo número dois, e meio do caminha desviou pro sapo três, dando um selinho.

-SAPO HARRY!!!!!

A balburdia foi geral

-(PROPAGANDA) Dá o kit Colcha-Velha (PROPAGANDA END) pra ele.Quem é o anjinho que trouxe o kit?

-Sou Rony, o irmão da Princesa e melhor amigo do Sapo Harry.

-Olha só, que sapo esperto, fez amizade com o irmão da princesa, agora não é mais sapo, é príncipe.Vamos ver o que a princesa deixou pra madrasta.

Os dois tiraram as máscaras, e a Gina deu graças a Deus por ter escolhido o Harry.

Finalmente o garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos negros muito bagunçado apareceu, algumas garotas deram gritinhos.

-E aí princesa, gostou?

-Gostei.

-Agora nada de selinho, agora vai ser O beijo.-Príncipe Harry, pode vir.

Harry deu a volta e foi até a princesa, percebeu que tinha um chiclete na boca, tirou rápido e quando abraçou a princesa, jogou o chiclete nos cabelos da Daniella, que nem percebeu, ele deu um beijo de verdade na princesa, um de tirar o fôlego.

-Tchau pessoal até o próximo Beija Sapo, eles estão se engolindo! Se você está sozinho, venha ser sapo ou princesa, se inscreva pelo site da Magic Television. Beijos.


End file.
